


Cookery Masterclass

by Fairheads, Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairheads/pseuds/Fairheads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: Duffy attempts to teach Charlie to cook. Set around series 3.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 3





	Cookery Masterclass

Charlie wasn't sure what to expect when Duffy had told him to she was going to come round and teach him to cook. He'd tidied up the kitchen as best he could before she rang the doorbell. He nervously ran a hand through his hair and checked his appearance in the mirror as he went to the door. 

“Hello!” Charlie welcomed Duffy with a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

She smiled brightly before bending down to pick up the carrier bags she'd brought with her.

He reached to take the bags off her, showing her to his kitchen.

She cast her eyes around the room trying not to cringe.

He noticed her reaction, “I tried to tidy up a bit...”

"Hmm... Please tell me you've got a couple of saucepans..?"

“Yeah, they’re in here somewhere...” He crouched down and started pulling things out of a cupboard.

She folded her arms, her eyebrow raised as she watched him.

“Honestly, they’re in here...” His head was now inside the cupboard. Finally retrieving one, he pulled it out, whacking his head in the process. “Shit!” He rubbed his head, his eyes watering.

"You ok?!" She gasped, dropping to her knees to check his head.

“I’ll live...” He smiled, rubbing his head, then checking his hand. There was a small amount of blood on his fingers, where his head had caught a drawer roller.

"Let me just get a damp tea towel." She fussed.

“I’m okay, promise.” He pulled the second saucepan out and put them both on the counter above.

She dabbed the towel at his head just to be sure. "You're not getting out of cooking that easily though!"

He winced as she applied pressure. “Because it’s all going so well so far...” He said with a mixture of sarcasm and embarrassment.

"It can't get any worse then..." She laughed.

“I hope you’re a good teacher... I think you’ll need to be!”

"It's really not that difficult..."

He sighed, standing up. “I’m ready for your instructions.”

"Right. We're gunna start simple with a spaghetti sauce."

He stood back, watching her as she washed her hands, rolled up her sleeves and unpacked the ingredients from her bags.

She looked at him expectantly.

He was already confused, so he decided to copy exactly what she had done - he washed his hands and rolled up his sleeves.

"Will it risk further harm to you if I ask you to find the chopping board and a knife..?" She teased.

He blushed, “They’re easier - just here.” He pulled open a drawer to remove the items.

"Have you ever chopped an onion before?"

“Yeah, of course...” He said, taking the onion from her and placing it on the chopping board. He started hacking at it with the skin on.

"Woah! What are you doing?!"

“What?” He stopped, looking at her confused.

"You have to peel it first..."

“I thought that if you keep the skin on, it makes you cry less..?”

"You'll end up with bits of skin in your food!"

Charlie grimaced; he felt very stupid.

Shaking her head indulgently she took the second onion and demonstrated how to chop it. "Did your mum never teach you how to chop veg?" She asked offhand.

He shook his head, her comment had struck a nerve. “She wasn’t really around very much.”

"My mum worked too but she still found the time." Duffy replied, unwittingly digging herself in deeper.

“It wasn’t because of work, I guess she just didn’t want to spend that time with us.”

Duffy looked up, sensing a shift in his tone. "I don't understand..."

Charlie was becoming slightly exasperated, he didn’t want to go into this with her, and he felt like she was forcing it. “She only had time for her fancy men, she had very little to do with us.”

"Oh... She ran off like my dad did..?" Duffy sighed sadly, her voice soft, before returning to the onion.

He nodded, picking up his butchered onion and painstakingly began removing the skin.

"Let me help..?" She offered as she finished chopping her onion.

He looked up at her, and smiled weakly. His eyes had filled with tears from the onion. Moving to the left, he let her retrieve some of the onion so that she could help.

Using her nails she quickly removed the shards of skin before handing it back to him to chop.

“Thanks.” He tried to do what she had done, the onion ended up all different sizes but he had tried.

"Looks good." She smiled. "I didn't mean to upset you..." She added sadly.

“It’s okay, I just find it difficult to talk about her...”

"It's ok. I don't really talk to my mum either."

“Two peas in a pod... What’s next Chef?” He said, changing the subject.

"We need to cover the tomatoes in boiling water for a bit so we can remove the skins before chopping them."

“I normally just get tins!” He laughed.

"We're doing this properly!" Duffy chuckled as she boiled the kettle. "Do you want to be able to impress the future Mrs Fairhead with your culinary skills or not?!"

He laughed, “I’m not sure I’ll ever be that good!”

"Oh you will. I'll make sure of it!" She grinned. "Now those are soaking we can brown the mince and onions."

He began to tip everything into the pan, as she looked on despairingly. “What now?” He teased.

"You need to melt some butter in there first!" She popped some butter in, while he looked for a wooden spoon. "How do you find anything in here?!" She teased.

“I know exactly where everything is!” He grinned, retrieving the spoon.

"You need to stir the mince and onions every so often so they don't stick til they're browned."

He began stirring at once, “I’ve got this bit.” He grinned.

"Not quite so enthusiastically!" She cringed as a piece of onion flew out of the pan.

“You’re a right task master you!” He held the spoon up to point at her, bits of food flying everywhere.

"Charlie!"

“Sorry...” He returned the spoon to the pan, downhearted.

"It's like teaching a child!" She teased, nudging him playfully.

“I know... I just get overexcited,” He said forlornly. 

She rubbed his upper arm sympathetically, he liked the contact. "So long as you concentrate at the same time. I don't really like burnt food..."

“Who says you’re staying to eat it!?” He teased.

"There's enough here for two people."

“Might have arranged for a hot date!” He winked.

"Oh so I'm just here to make you look good.?!" She pouted.

“Pretty much!” He joked.

"How rude!"

“Duffy... I’m joking!!” He touched her shoulder gently, she had turned away from him. “I was hoping you might stay to have it with me... I got us some wine?” He shrugged, trying to deflect from the fact he had been looking forward to this evening all week.

"So long as it's white wine..? I'm not a fan of red."

“I know!” He grinned, they had been friends long enough for him to know that. “That’s why I bought white!”

"Good, good." She smiled. "Now we need to drain the tomatoes, saving the water for the stock and peel the tomatoes. Careful they'll be hot!" She added.

He did as she said. “Fuck! You’re right!” He yelped as he burnt his fingers with a tomato.

"Idiot!" She teased as she crumbled the stock cube into the reserved hot water.

“I’m not sure cooking brings out my masculine side...” He laughed. “I’m making a pig’s ear of everything.”

"I did warn you they were hot..!" She rolled her eyes.

He sighed, this was a disaster!

"We can do them between us now I've made the stock." She stood closer to him, silently peeling the tomatoes. 

“I’m sorry I’m so shit at this.” He whispered.

"Watch and learn." She smiled up at him through her fringe.

From that point on, he tried to take it more seriously, listening carefully to all of her advice and copying her actions exactly.

"See! You're already getting better!" She encouraged a few minutes later.

He smiled at her, “Thanks for being so patient with me.”

"I'm a nurse, it's what we do." She smiled.

“Not all of the nurses are as kind as you.” He complimented her.

"Thanks." She mumbled, blushing.

“What’s left to do?” He asked.

"Put the chopped up tomatoes, the stock and the herbs in with the mince and onions."

“Now?” He asked, looking to her expectantly.

"Yes now."

“All at once?”

"Not all the herbs no, just a spoonful of each."

He nodded, she passed him what he needed and one by one he added the ingredients. Their hands brushed against each other repeatedly.

"Now just stir it together and let it simmer whilst we prepare the pasta."

“It smells amazing!” He smiled.

"And you made that." She smiled. "Now even you can't mess up pasta. Just put it in the other saucepan and cover with boiling water."

“We did!” He corrected her, smiling.

"I'm just here to guide, you're the chef."

He added the pasta. “Do you fancy some of this wine?”

"That sounds like a very good idea."

He reached into the fridge for the wine and got two glasses from the cupboard. Pouring her a glass, he passed it to her. “Thank you for teaching me.”

"Cheers." She smiled. "We still have one last job to do..."

“What’s that?”

"Grate the cheese."

“I don’t think even I can go wrong with that!” Charlie smirked.

"I'd hope not..!"

“Alright you!” He teased, poking her tummy.

She let out a giggly squeal.

“I’m not that bad!” He joked, his body facing away from her to grate the cheese.

"Let me see!" She stood on her tiptoes and lent over his shoulder to see how he was getting on.

She rested her chin on his shoulder, he carried on grating. “See not bad!”

"You've still got all your fingers..!" She laughed.

“I have... Very important things fingers!” He laughed again.

"Yeh they have a lot of uses..."

“So how long do we have to wait? Want to go and sit down in the lounge?”

"About twenty to thirty minutes."

“Time for a seat?”

"Yeh why not?"

“Bring your wine?” He suggested, as she moved but forgot it.

"Oh! Can't forget the wine!" She giggled.

“No way!” He laughed.

They settled down on the sofa together.

“I really appreciate you coming today Duffy.”

"I've enjoyed myself."

“I know you said you would teach me to cook after I helped you learn how to drive, but I didn’t think you’d actually try. I’m a bit of a lost cause!”

"Well my driving wasn't exactly owt sparkling when I first started either..."

“Equal then now.” He grinned.

"I think you still need a few more lessons..."

“I think that could be arranged...”

"Maybe I'll try teaching you how to bake a cake next time..!"

“Now that sounds like fun!” He grinned.

"That can be next week's lesson." She grinned.

“Oh is this going to be a regular thing then? You coming over to my house?”

"You could come to my flat if you'd prefer..?"

He grinned, this was sounding better and better by the second.

"Because I'm guessing you don't own an electric whisk..?"

“Funnily enough, no I don’t!”

"Well I do so we'll have to go to mine then."

“Is that an invite?” He smirked.

"Would you accept if it was..?"

He looked over at her for a moment, “I would.”

"It's an invite then..!" She grinned.

He clinked his glass with hers, shifting a bit closer to her on the sofa.

"Food smells good." She remarked.

“Smells amazing!”

"We should go check if it's ready."

“Okay,” He placed his glass down and got up.

"Do you think it's done?" She asked him.

“The pasta looks ready. Shall I try some of the sauce?”

"Go for it. I'll drain the pasta."

He got a spoon, “Want to try?” He held it out to her mouth.

She accepted the pro-offered spoon into her mouth as her hands were full. "Mmm..!" Her lips parted, as she let the spoon escape. 

Charlie couldn’t take his eyes off them and stared for a little longer than necessary.

She licked her tongue over her lips, catching the drops of sauce on them.

His eyes widened, and he shook himself. “Is it good?”

"Delicious!" She declared.

“Perfect.” He turned back around, and he found some plates and cutlery.

Duffy started to dish up the food onto the plates.

He put his hand on the small of her back, watching her arrange the food so beautifully on the plates.

"Pass the cheese."

He did as she said, standing right next to her with the plate of cheese.

She took a handful and sprinkled it on the meals.

“You make it look so pretty.” He whispered, looking at her fondly.

"You think?"

“Yeah, I think.” He nudged her softly.

"Thanks." She blushed. "Time to eat."

“In here? Or on the sofa?” He motioned to the small wooden table he had in the kitchen.

"Let's sit up at the table and do this properly."

“This?” He looked up at her.

"How to have a civilised meal with a member of the opposite sex."

“I’m not that bad Duffy...” He sighed deflated, and went to retrieve their wine glasses from the lounge.

"I'm only teasing you..!" She explained as he returned.

He didn’t reply. “Another glass my lady?” He stood next to her with the wine bottle, his one hand behind his back and his other poised to pour.

"Please kind sir!" She giggled.

He poured the wine expertly, spinning the bottle to prevent a drip, before sitting opposite her.

"Show off!" She snorted before blushing.

“Just showing you how I am capable of a civilised meal, as you doubt me so much!”

"Well I've only ever seen you eat a pot noodle, a sandwich or a fry up."

“I haven’t had a reason to before...”

"Oh! There was that time we all went for a Chinese for Susie's birthday."

“I guess I haven’t met the right person...”

"She's out there somewhere and when she does turn up you'll be able to sweep her off her feet with your amazing cooking and impeccable table manners!" She giggled.

Charlie sat silently, looking over at her, if only she knew..!

"Are you going to dig in and try your first home cooked meal?" She asked after he'd been silent for several moments.

“Duffy... There’s something...” He started to speak but then stopped.

"Go on, it's really delicious!" She encouraged.

He nodded, “Thank you, this looks great.”

A hush fell over them as they ate their meals.

“An all round success.” Charlie announced, nearing the end of his dinner.

"I'm very impressed!"

“That will be a first! You being impressed with me!” He countered, somewhat hurt by her previous comments.

"So impressed that I'll even let you share the pudding I brought along."

“You brought a pudding too?” He smiled.

"Of course! Can't have a meal without pudding."'

“What is it?” He watched as she stood up and reached into another bag.

In her hands was a lunchbox which she opened to reveal home-baked chocolate chip cookies.

“Oh wow! You made these for us?” Charlie was really touched.

"They're my favourites." She smiled.

He grinned, “They’re lovely... Just like you.” He added softly.

She blushed scarlet. "Thanks." She mumbled.

“Is this where I’m supposed to wash up?”

"We can let our food settle a bit first." She smiled.

He nodded, holding out a cookie for her to nibble on.

She took a big bite, grinning as she licked her lips.

He waggled his eyebrows, laughing.

"Can't beat chocolate to end a meal."

“You missed a bit...” He brushed the top of her lip with his thumb.

She looked up shyly at him through her fringe.

“All gone,” He smiled, putting his thumb to his mouth.

"Those were my crumbs!" She pouted playfully.

“That’s why they taste better!” He grinned.

"Cheeky!" She giggled.

“You’re a great cook, I’ll eat your crumbs anytime.” He joked.

"Is that a euphemism?!" She snorted with laughter.

“Maybe?” He joked, feeling more confident.

"Well now I'm curious..!"

“Yeah?” He asked, his eyebrows raised.

"You can't just say something like that and not follow through..."

He laughed, shoving a cookie into his mouth, so he couldn’t respond.

She giggled, grabbing another cookie from the tin.

He stood up, grabbed the tin and held his hand out for her to come with him.

She shot him a curious look but followed him.

“Oh, can you bring the wine please?” He stopped, so she could get it.

Leaning back she grabbed the bottle, handing him his glass before collecting her own.

He walked her through to the lounge, sitting down and patting the sofa next to him.

She sat down next to him, still none the wiser.

He offered her another cookie, holding it up to her lips.

She smiled before taking a bite.

He then took a bite of the same cookie. “See it’s nicer to share.”

"It is."

He placed a hand on her leg tentatively. “I’ve really enjoyed today.”

"It's been fun." She agreed.

“And I’d like to do it again soon...”

"So would I."

He caught her eye and lent forward to kiss her softly. “Sorry, I...” He panicked.

She placed a finger over his lips and shushed him gently.

His eyes were wide, unsure on whether to kiss her again or pretend all of this hadn’t happened.

She slowly removed her finger and replaced it with her lips.

“But I don’t have any crumbs...” He breathed as they parted briefly.

"You still taste nice."

“You taste like chocolate chips!” He kissed her again.

She giggled against his lips.

He moved the tin to get better access to her, his hand pulling her waist closer to him so they could kiss again.

"This isn't a lesson any more is it..?"

He shook his head, “I don’t think so...” He whispered.

"Neither do I..."

“Although I’m all for learning new skills...” He winked, his hands moving up her side.

"Is that so..?"

“Well I’m sure you have a thing or two to teach me...” his hand was wandering under her top.

"I highly doubt I know anything you don't already..." She giggled.

“You have great confidence in my abilities!” He chuckled.

"Your reputation proceeds you..." She pointed out.

“Everyone is different...”

"Is that so..?"

He nodded, “Just got to find the right key...”

"To open the lock..?"

He laughed, “Something like that!!”

"And you think you can unlock mine..?"

“I’d like to try...”

"Ok."

His hands had found her breasts and he kissed her more firmly than before.

She settled back into the sofa - this wasn't how she'd expected the afternoon to go..!

He removed her top completely, leaving her lying in her bra on his sofa.

She was curious as to what he'd do next. She knew he was an experienced seducer.

Charlie began to kiss down her neck, nibbling and sucking her skin every so often. He took his time.

She let out little sighs of pleasure at his actions.

He moved her bra strap down with his teeth, carrying on exploring her upper body with his mouth.

She shivered slightly as the cool air hit her skin.

Reaching around, he single handedly undid her bra, freeing her breasts.

She felt nervous but trusted him despite everything.

Removing her bra, he dropped it on the floor. He ran his finger tips around her breasts. “You’re beautiful.” He commented.

She blushed, it wasn't something she was used to hearing.

Dipping his head, he played with her nipple, flicking it with his tongue.

She gasped at the sensation that jolted through her.

He looked up at her with his eyes, as he repeated the action with her other nipple.

"Oh..! Wow!"

“You like that?” He asked, circling her nipple with his tongue.

"Yes!"

He watched her face, as he licked her slowly, whilst massaging her breasts with his hand.

She was trembling under his ministrations.

When he could see her skin flushing, he dipped his hand lower, running it over the top of her trousers.

She shifted, desperate for his hand to travel lower.

He continued to kiss her breasts and neck, as he undid the buttons on her trousers, slipping his hand inside them.

"Oh yes..!" She moaned softly.

He cupped her knickers with his hand, noticing she was already turned on.

She tilted her hips to rub against his hand.

He pulled down her trousers so that he could have better access, and moved his hand inside her underwear.

Her breathing grew heavier.

As he stroked her, he lightly bit her nipple.

She moved her hand to run it over him.

His trousers were uncomfortable as his erection pushed against the material.

She moaned softly as she stroked him at the same time as he continued to stroke her.

He reached down with this other hand and undid his trousers, allowing her more room. They mirrored each other’s movements. He kissed her passionately, their tongues finding each other.

He lay over her on the sofa, rubbing himself against her causing her to moan.

As he inserted his two fingers inside her, her breath stalled.

She hadn't been intimate with anyone since she'd broken up with Peter several months before.

Charlie noticed her reticence. “Duffy, we can stop.” He pulled back slightly.

"It's just been a while..." She mumbled, blushing.

“It’s okay, no pressure from me.” He kissed her gently, moving his fingers away.

"It's just with everything that happened with him... It's made me nervous..."

“I understand, we can wait,” He stroked her hair back, looking into her eyes.

She smiled.

He sat up and did his trousers up again. He opened his arms to her.

She snuggled into his embrace. "You don't have to hide him away..." She giggled.

He laughed, “He doesn’t want to scare you.”

"Does he tend to have that effect on women?" She laughed, relaxing more.

“It hasn’t been mentioned before. I know you think I’ve been with loads of women, but that’s not entirely true you know.”

"That's not what I've heard on the hospital grapevine..!"

“Do you believe everything you hear?”

"Only when it comes direct from source."

“Well I’m telling you I don’t sleep with just anyone.”

"You do have quite the wandering eye though..."

“I appreciate beautiful women, but it doesn’t mean I always act upon it.”

"Oh..?"

“You’re beautiful and I like you, so I’m acting upon it.” He grinned.

She giggled softly, moving her hand to rest in his lap.

He held her hand.

She stroked his crotch with her fingers as they held hands.

He raised his eyebrows. “You don’t have to...”

"I want to..."

His penis was reacting to her touch. He kissed her neck, “That feels nice.” He whispered into her ear.

"Just nice..?"

“It feels very good...” He nibbled her ear.

"That's better..!"

He thrust upwards slightly, keen for even more contact.

She slid open the zip of his trousers once more.

“He likes you...”

"Mmm..." She stroked her fingers over him as his cock strained against the fabric of his underwear.

He moaned, his cock twitching against her fingers.

She continued to tease, grinning impishly at him.

“You are such a tease!” He gasped.

"Not me!" She gasped, giggling.

“You are!” His breathing was becoming faster.

"Would a tease do this..?" She reached inside his boxers and grasped his cock firmly in her hand.

He shook his head vigorously, eyes wide, as she began to stroke him. He reached for her, their lips meeting.

The kisses heated up fast and she climbed into his lap.

She rocked against him, as he caressed her breasts.

She moaned into his mouth.

“Have you changed your mind?” He whispered, his hands on her thighs.

She nodded.

He reached between her legs, stroking her gently, as he kissed her.

His touch elicited another moan.

He positioned himself ready to enter her, “You sure about this?”

"Yes." She smiled. She eased herself onto him slowly. She looped her arms around his neck.

He kissed her passionately.

She rocked her hips as he grasped her bottom.

“You are so sexy!” He loved that she was moving around him.

She didn't reply verbally instead just continuing her movements.

He couldn’t take his eyes off her, as she used her thighs to move up and down his shaft. Her cheeks were flushed.

She still couldn't quite believe this was actually real..!

He placed one hand between them offering some more friction, the other squeezed her breast, as he kissed her. So many sensations!

"Oh fuck!"

“I want to see you come...” He whispered.

"Uh-huh..!" She gasped between soft moans.

He knew she was close and it turned him on. “Fuck, you are so hot!”

Her eyes were closed, her face pressed into his neck. She clung tightly to him, trembling as she grew closer to her peak. She was panting heavily in his ear.

“It’s okay, let go.” He encouraged her softly.

She gasped, whispering his name breathlessly. Her movements became more frantic, as she reached her orgasm. She moaned repeatedly against his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him.

Her cheeks were flushed when she eventually looked up at him.

He smiled at her, kissing her cheek.

"Now that did live up to the gossip..!" She giggled.

He laughed. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

"I did."

“I haven’t quite finished...” He grinned.

"Oh..?"

He twitched his cock inside her.

She let out a giggly shriek as he shifted their positions so she was laid on her back across the sofa cushions with him lent over her.

With his arms either side of her head, he began to thrust.

Her moans matched his grunts.

“Play with yourself...” He instructed, as he moved quicker.

She moved her hands, tentatively at first.

“You haven’t done that before?” He asked, moving his own hand to meet hers.

"Of course I have!" She replied indignantly.

He smiled, removing his hand. “Fuck, you feel so good!”

"Oh yes..!"

He bent down to kiss her again, her cheeks bright red.

She moaned against his lips.

He kept his lips pressed against hers, as his breathing got faster.

She clutched at his shoulders.

“I’m going to come.” He whispered.

"Uh-huh..!" She gasped out against his neck.

He came hard and she clung onto him.

"I've never had a cookery lesson end like that before..!" She giggled a few minutes later.

“I’ve never had a cookery lesson!” He laughed. “Same time next week?”

"You'll be a Michelin star chef by the time I'm done with you!" She laughed, pulling him back towards her, the washing up could wait til later..!


End file.
